


Donna kao de, donna koe de tsutawaru kana?

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Self-Doubt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Le pasaba a menudo de sentirse incómodo con él; no sabía exactamente porque, sólo sabía que cuando se trataba de llamarlo o enviarle un email, siempre se paraba, preguntándose si fuera o no lo correcto de hacer.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 1





	Donna kao de, donna koe de tsutawaru kana?

**Donna kao de, donna koe de tsutawaru kana?**

**(¿Con que expresión, con qué voz puedo expresar lo que siento?)**

Aiba estaba sentado en el diván.

No tenía algo que hacer.

Esa noche Sho lo había invitado para cenar juntos, pero luego le había enviado una email para decirle que iba a retrasar a causa del rodaje de su drama.

Pues el menor había ido a su casa, usando sus llaves, y le había preparado la cena, esperando que volviera. Nada complicado, nada muy elaborado.

Por lo demás, aunque le gustara experimentar en cocina, quería evitar de equivocarse; estaba consciente de sus límites cuando se trataba de comida. Quería que Sho se relajara, que pasara una noche agradable, y no quería verlo mirar con aire de duda platos raros.

Acababa de cocinar, y ahora no sabía exactamente lo que hacer.

Le habría gustado enviar una email a Sho, preguntarle cuando iba a volver, pero no quería molestarlo mientras trabajaba.

Suspiró, mordiéndose un labio.

Le pasaba a menudo de sentirse incómodo con él; no sabía exactamente porque, sólo sabía que cuando se trataba de llamarlo o enviarle un email, siempre se paraba, preguntándose si fuera o no lo correcto de hacer.

Normalmente cuando quería contactar a alguien o cuando tenía algo que decir, nunca dudaba. Pero con Sho Aiba se esforzaba de no ser excesivo ni inapropiado.

Tenía como la impresión de ser sofocante, a veces. Cuando finalmente se habían juntado, había sido increíblemente feliz; quería verlo continuamente, como ocurría cuando eran sólo amigos, pero en el tiempo había empezado a preguntarse si fuera correcto.

Sho, por lo demás, no lo llamaba tan a menudo como hacía él.

Sho parecía siempre... extraño, cuando hablaban por teléfono o se enviaban emails.

Y, Aiba tenía que admitirlo, tenía la misma sensación cuando estaban uno frente al otro.

Había empezado a preguntarse si hubiera algo equivocado en esa relación, algo que lo hiciera sentir lejos de Sho, mucho más de cómo se sentía antes.

Y al final había dejado de rascarse la cabeza, llegando a la conclusión que tal vez era él que se equivocaba.

Lo hacía sentir incómodo, de todas formas, como un peso en el estómago, pero trataba de no mostrárselo, de no hacerlo preocupar.

El ruido de la puerta que se habría interrumpió el tren de pensamiento; levantó la mirada, sonriendo a Sho que entraba, con aire harto.

“Tadaima.” dijo, dirigiendo una breve sonrisa al hombre en el diván.

“Okaeri.” contestó Aiba, tratando de parecer sereno como siempre.

Sho echó una mirada a la mesa, luego colgó el abrigo y fue a desmayarse en el diván a lado del menor, cansado.

“Lo siento que retrasé.” le dijo, en baja coz.

“No te preocupes, Sho-chan. Pasé el tiempo cocinando, no me aburrí.” contestó, sonrojando un poco. “Preparé yakisoba, acabé unos minutos atrás. Espero que no sea fría. Quería llamarte para saber a que hora ibas a volver, pero no quería molestarte durante el rodaje.” le dijo, rápido.

Sakurai sacudió la cabeza, como a decir que no importaba.

“No te preocupes. Estoy seguro que va a ser deliciosa.” murmuró, pero a Aiba le pareció que lo hubiera dicho por educación más que por convicción.

Suspiró, regañándose mentalmente.

Entre todos los compromisos que tenían ambos, el tiempo de pasar juntos no estaba mucho, y no tenía intención de dejar que ese tipo de pensamientos le arruinara la noche.

Se pusieron en pie, yendo a sentarse a la mesa.

Aiba se quedó quieto mirando a Sho tomar un poco de yakisoba y comerla, masticando distraídamente.

“¿Pues?” preguntó, curioso y un poco ansiado.

Era simple preparar yakisoba, había llamado a su madre un par de veces para estar seguro.

Pero sabía también que por él estaba simple olvidar algo fundamental y hacer que la yakisoba fuera incomible.

Sho rio, con la boca llena.

“Masaki, tranquilo. Está muy buena.” le aseguró.

Aiba sonrió, empezando finalmente a comer.

Sho no había mentido; no era exactamente deliciosa, pero al menos no era un desastre

Cenaron en silencio; al menor le habría gustado decir algo, pero esperó que fuera Sho a empezar la conversación.

No fue tan afortunado; Sho comió la yakisoba en silencio, bebiendo un poco de cerveza de vez en cuando.

Acabado de comer volvieron en el diván, todavía en silencio.

“¿Quieres ver una película?” propuso Sho después de unos minutos. Aiba asintió, poniéndose en pie, entusiasta por el hecho que hubiera propuesto algo.

Eligió un DVD entre los a lado del televisor, y volvió en el diván, tumbándose y apoyándole la cabeza en una pierna.

Después de casi una hora, llegados a mitad de la película, Aiba levantó los ojos: Sho tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba pesadamente. Sonrió y se levantó, para ir a recoger una manta, pero acababa de poner un pie al suelo que se sintió tirar por una muñeca.

“Quédate aquí.” murmuró Sho, mascullando un poco.

Apretó a Aiba más fuera, tirándolo más cerca de sí.

El menor se sorprendió.

Sho se puso a acariciarle el cuello, bajando los dedos hasta llegar bajo la camiseta.

Aiba aguantó la respiración; se sentó, acercándose más al cuerpo del mayor.

Llevó una mano en su pecho, en contacto con la piel nuda, acariciándolo por un poco de tiempo antes de moverse más abajo.

Sho gimió cuando la mano de Aiba se fue hacia su entrepiernas, moviéndose hacia el cierre de los pantalones, despacio, antes de pararse.

El mayor lo miró, confundido.

Aiba no podía.

No podía seguir adelante, no con todas las dudas en su mente, no con todos los pensamientos que no lo dejaban a solas.

Adoraba el sexo con Sho. Pero le hacía falta no tener nada más en mente, nada que lo distrajera, nada que lo desviara por la sensación de cercanía con él; nada que lo hiciera sentir tan lejos de él.

“Masaki... ¿Qué pasa?” preguntó Sho, mirándolo con aire preocupado.

Aiba se puso en pie, quedándose frente a él.

“Sho-chan, yo...” empezó, y luego se mordió un labio, titubeando. “Sho, tú y yo estamos juntos desde hace un poco de tiempo ya. De verdad, me gustaría que no hubiera nada... irresuelto.” le dijo, sin tener el coraje de mirarlo en la cara.

El mayor seguía mirándolo fijo, y Aiba se daba cuenta que por él lo que estaba diciendo no tenía sentido.

Se esforzó para seguir.

“Yo tengo siempre gana de... hablar contigo. De enviarte emails, de hacerte saber lo que estoy haciendo cuando no estamos juntos, de saber lo que haces tú. Pero siempre pienso de ser excesivo, y al final me esfuerzo de no hacer nada, porque no quiero que te sientas sofocado por mi presencia, de alguna manera. No quiero que...” hizo una pausa, suspirando. “No quiero que te hartes de mí.” murmuró. “A veces me gustaría que fueras un poco más comunicativo conmigo, para demostrar que no soy yo lo que se equivoca.”

Sakurai puso una expresión pensativa, un poco atormentada.

Había apoyado la espalda contra el diván, y se estaba pasando las manos en la cara.

“Masaki... para mí no es simple ser comunicativo, y lo sabes. No eres tú el problema, el problema soy yo. No eres tú que te equivocas, soy yo que no puedo expresar lo... lo que siento.” dijo, en voz calma.

“Lo sé qué no es simple. También sé qué para ti es difícil estar conmigo, y agradezco tus esfuerzos.” dijo Aiba, instintivamente.

No le gustó la mirada en los ojos del mayor.

Había fruncido el entrecejo, abriendo los labios como si fuera a punto de decir algo, pero no tuviera éxito de hacerlo.

Al final se puso en pie, acercándose a él.

“¿Qué quieres decir?” preguntó, sin alterar el tono.

Aiba bajó los ojos, mirando fijo al suelo.

“Porque yo... soy un hombre, ¿no? Y no es fácil por ti estar en una relación con otro hombre, esto lo entiendo bien. Y entiendo que por esto también, tal vez... yo te quiero más que tú quieras a mí.” murmuró al final. 

La mirada del mayor se hizo improvisamente horrorizada.

“Aiba Masaki... ¿me explicas qué demonio estás diciendo?” le preguntó, la voz que finalmente expresaba indignación. “¿Crees que no pueda aceptar el hecho de ser homosexual? ¿Crees que eres tú mi problema?” siseó, y Aiba podía oír la irritación crecer mientras seguía hablando. “Lo sé lo que estoy haciendo. Estoy enamorado de ti, no me interesa que seas un hombre o una mujer u otro. Yo también siento la necesidad de estar cerca de ti, de saber lo que haces. Me interesa _todo_ lo que haces. El hecho que no te llame continuamente, sólo significa que no tengo éxito de expresar todo esto, y lo siento que tengo esto límite. Pero no significa que me ames más de cómo te amo yo. Sólo significa que te amo de manera diferente.” concluyó. “Mírame, Masaki, por favor.” añadió después, la voz más calma. Le tomó una mano, apretándola tan fuerte que casi le hizo daño.

Aiba levantó despacio los ojos, en aire culpable.

Entendía la razón de la rabia de Sho; entendía lo que había dicho, lo que quería expresar.

Y se sentía aliviado.

Nunca había realmente pensado que no lo quisiera, sólo había llegado a la conclusión de ser él el más involucrado en la relación.

Oírlo hablar de esa manera, oírlo pronunciar esas palabras... no había pensado ni por un momento de no creerle.

Tal vez Sho no se había dado cuenta, pero era la primera vez que le decía tan claramente que lo quería; y todas sus dudas habían sido borradas por sus palabras.

Sho lo quería, y punto.

“Lo siento. De verdad, lo siento. No quería que te enfadaras, pero... sabes cómo soy. Sabes qué nunca estoy seguro de lo que otras personas sienten por mí, sé qué soy entrometido y que no me doy cuenta que a menudo exagero. Sólo quise hablar de esto, porque no tenía sentido que seguirá estando aquí, contigo, sin tener éxito de dejar de pensarlo.” hizo una pausa, haciendo una sonrisa. “Gracias, Sho-chan.” le dijo, acompañando las palabras con un movimiento de la cabeza.

Sakurai devolvió la sonrisa, luego se acercó más, apoyando la frente contra la del menor.

“No te preocupes. Sé cómo eres, y es por esto también que... que te quiero.” después del desahogo inicial, parecía haber perdido todas su desenvoltura, algo que hizo reír a Aiba, que pronto lo abrazó.

“Está bien, Sho-chan. Yo... está bien, ahora que sé lo que sientes.” le murmuró al oído, ignorando el hecho que el mayor ahora pareciera seriamente avergonzado.

Se quedaron quietos unos segundos más antes de separarse; Sho tenía la cara roja, evitaba el contacto visivo con el menor, y Aiba sabía qué iba a pasar tiempo antes que volvieran a hablarse de esa manera, tan sinceramente, sin límites ni vergüenza.

Pero después de todo, decidió, estaba bien así.

~

Esa noche en la cama, Aiba no tenía éxito de dormir.

Se había dado vuelta entre las mantas, pero aunque intentando seguía quedándose despierto.

Miró a Sho, que dormía ya desde hace al menos una hora, y tímidamente se acercó a él, apoyando la cabeza contra su espalda y poniendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Lo oyó maullar algo, pero no se despertó.

“Te quiero, Sho-chan.” susurró, antes de cerrar los ojos.

Por una vez, estaba feliz de no necesitar una respuesta.


End file.
